1979
Das Jahr 1979 beginnt mit der Vertreibung der Roten Khmer aus Kambodscha durch den Einmarsch vietnamesischer Truppen, der schon im Jahr zuvor begonnen hatte. Danach steht das Jahr im Zeichen des Umsturzes im Iran. Über die Flucht des Schahs und die Rückkehr des schiitischen religiösen Führers Khomeini berichten die internationalen Medien ausführlich. Dabei wird die Bedeutung der Ereignisse den Zeitgenossen sofort bewusst. Aus der Vertreibung des modernisierenden Despoten Pahlewi entwickelt sich schon bald die „Islamische Revolution“ – die neuen Machthaber gehen auf scharfe Konfrontation mit den USA, jener Macht, die das „Ancien Regime“ am stärksten unterstützt hat. Nach Ausbruch der Revolution flieht der Schah außer Landes und begibt sich in die USA, wo er sich einer medizinischen Behandlung unterzieht. Nach einigen Zögern lässt Präsident Carter den gestürzten Machthaber, zu dem er ein persönliches Naheverhältnis pflegt, einreisen. Die Ohnmacht der USA wird durch die im November beginnende Geiselkrise aller Welt vor Augen geführt. In Irans Nachbarland Irak kommt im Juli Saddam Hussein innerhalb der regierenden Baath-Partei an die Macht. Die ideologischen Gegensätze zwischen den beiden Ländern treten damit etwa sechs Monate nach Sturz des Schahregimes noch schärfer zutage. Besondere Bedeutung erhalten die Entwicklungen im islamischen Raum dadurch, dass das Jahr 1979 dem Jahr 1400 des islamischen Kalenders entspricht, in dem sich nach Überzeugung vieler Muslime der Mahdi offenbaren und den Beginn der Endzeit einläuten werde. Diese Vorstellung ließ die Rückkehr Khomeinis in gerade diesem Jahr vielen Muslimen besonders signifikant erscheinen und stellt auch den Hintergrund der Besetzung der Großen Moschee von Mekka am 20. November des Jahres – dem Vorabend des islamischen Neujahrsfestes – dar. Israel und Ägypten beenden unter US-amerikanischer Vermittlung ihren seit 1947 andauernden Kriegszustand, erkennen sich gegenseitig an und Israel beginnt mit dem Rückzug aus der seit 1967 besetzten Sinai-Halbinsel. Bei den britischen Unterhauswahlen vom 3. Mai 1979 gehen die Konservativen als stärkste Partei hervor, Margaret Thatcher wird neue Premierministerin. Hauptziel ihrer Politik ist die Bekämpfung der Inflation, des britischen Handelsbilanzdefizits und die Privatisierung staatlicher Unternehmen. Am 2. Juni 1979 reist Papst Johannes Paul II. zum ersten Mal in sein Heimatland Polen. Sein Eintreten für die Menschenwürde auf dem Warschauer Siegesplatz setzt ein wesentliches Zeichen auf dem Weg zum Zusammenbruch des Ostblocks. Mit dem Einmarsch der sandinistischen Truppen in Managua am 19. Juli endet nach 35 Jahren die Diktatur der Somozas über Nicaragua. Die USA unterstützen den Widerstand gegen die neuen Machthaber und so beginnt zwei Jahre später unter Ronald Reagan der Contra-Krieg. Das am 21. Dezember in London unterzeichnete Lancaster-House-Abkommen beendet die seit der 1964 ausgesprochenen einseitigen Unabhängigkeitserklärung Rhodesiens andauernde weiße Minderheitsherrschaft und erklärt Simbabwe für unabhängig. In den letzten Tagen des Jahres 1979 beginnt mit der Landung sowjetischer Truppen in Kabul der sowjetisch-afghanische Krieg. Ereignisse * 1979 ist Internationales Jahr des Kindes DBP 1979 1000 Int Jahr d Kindes Blase 2.jpg|Briefmarke der Deutschen Bundespost Stamps of Germany (DDR) 1979, MiNr 2422.jpg|Briefmarke der Deutschen Post der DDR Politik Januar * 1. Januar: Die USA und die Volksrepublik China nehmen diplomatische Beziehungen auf. Die diplomatischen Beziehungen zu Taiwan werden abgebrochen. * 1. Januar: Hans Hürlimann wird neuer Bundespräsident der Schweiz. * 1. Januar: Österreich und Ungarn heben die Visumpflicht im Reiseverkehr auf. * 1. Januar: Auslösung des Kantons Jura aus dem Kanton Bern * 7. Januar: Die vietnamesische Armee nimmt die kambodschanische Hauptstadt Phnom Penh ein und beendet damit die Herrschaft der Roten Khmer * 8. Januar: In der Akte von Montevideo akzeptieren Argentinien und Chile die päpstliche Vermittlung im Beagle-Konflikt. * 9. Januar: Dominica wird Mitglied in der UNESCO * 10. Januar: Die Volksrepublik Kampuchea wird gegründet, nachdem vietnamesische Truppen die Roten Khmer von der Macht vertrieben haben. Heng Samrin fungiert als neues Staatsoberhaupt. * 16. Januar: Schah Mohammad Reza Pahlavi verlässt den Iran. Februar * 1. Februar: Ayatollah Khomeini kehrt nach 15 Jahren im Exil wieder in den Iran zurück * 11. Februar: Der iranische Premierminister Schapur Bachtiar wird gestürzt. Die am 5. Februar 1979 von Khomeini eingesetzte Gegenregierung von Mehdī Bāzargān übernimmt die Regierungsgeschäfte. * 17. Februar: Chinesische Invasion Nordvietnams * 20. Februar: Die Cassis-de-Dijon-Entscheidung wird vom Europäischen Gerichtshof verkündet. März * 2. März: Albanien, die Regierung erklärt den Ausnahmezustand. * 16. März: Am 16. und 17. März gründen rund 500 Delegierte von AUD und anderen Initiativen zur Europawahl das Listenbündnis Die Grünen. * 26. März: Unterzeichnung des Israelisch-Ägyptischen Friedensvertrages (Camp David I). * 31. März: Abzug der letzten britischen Truppen von Malta. April * 1. April: Ayatollah Khomeini ruft die Islamische Republik Iran aus. * 2. April: Der Rat der EWG verabschiedet die Vogelschutzrichtlinie. Vogelfallen aller Art werden darin verboten und die Einrichtung von Vogelschutzgebieten den Mitgliedsstaaten zur Pflicht gemacht. * 4. April: Seeverkehrsvertrag zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und Brasilien * 7. April: Der nach der Islamischen Revolution verhaftete langjährige Ministerpräsident Amir Abbas Hoveyda wird im Iran nach seinem Todesurteil auf dem Weg zur Hinrichtung erschossen. * 10. April: Die Vereinigten Staaten regeln im Taiwan Relations Act die künftigen staatlichen Kontakte mit Taipeh. Dies ist durch die zu Jahresbeginn erfolgte Aufnahme diplomatischer Beziehungen mit der Volksrepublik China und deren Ein-China-Politik erforderlich. * 11. April: Die Bundesrepublik Deutschland schließt ein Wirtschaftsabkommen mit Ägypten. Mai miniatur|hochkant|Walter Scheel (1996), der Vorgänger von Karl Carstens (→ 23. Mai) * 1. Mai: Dänemark entlässt Grönland in die Selbstverwaltung. * 3. Mai: Bei den Parlamentswahlen in Großbritannien geht die Conservative Party mit 43,9 % der Stimmen als eindeutiger Sieger hervor. * 4. Mai: Margaret Thatcher wird von Königin Elisabeth II. zur neuen britischen Premierministerin ernannt. * 6. Mai: Nationalratswahl in Österreich. SPÖ mit Bundeskanzler Kreisky stimmenstärkste Partei. * 10. Mai: Die vier Staaten im von den USA verwalteten Treuhandgebiet Pazifische Inseln ratifizieren sowohl eine Verfassung für das neue Gemeinwesen Föderierte Staaten von Mikronesien als auch einen Assoziierungsvertrag mit den USA, die den militärischen Schutz des Gebietes übernehmen. Am 3. November 1986 tritt seine Unabhängigkeit in Kraft. * 23. Mai: Karl Carstens (CDU) wird zum Bundespräsidenten gewählt * 28. Mai: Der Beitrittsvertrag mit Griechenland zur europäischen Gemeinschaft (EG) wird unterzeichnet. Juni miniatur|Die erste Reise von Papst Johannes Paul II. in sein Heimatland Polen * 2. Juni-10. Juni: Papst Johannes Paul II. unternimmt seine 1. Apostolische Reise nach Polen * Im Juni erste allgemeine Wahlen der 410 Mitglieder zum Europäischen Parlament * 2. Juni: Der zweite Uganda-Tansania-Krieg geht zu Ende, den Ugandas Truppen unter Befehl des Diktators Idi Amin verlieren. * 10. Juni: In den Mitgliedsstaaten der Europäischen Gemeinschaft werden nach der ersten Direktwahl der Abgeordneten für das Europaparlament die am 7. und 10. Juni abgegebenen Stimmen ausgezählt. * 18. Juni: In Wien unterschreiben Generalsekretär Leonid Breschnew für die UdSSR und US-Präsident Jimmy Carter die SALT-II-Verträge zur Begrenzung der nuklear-strategischen Waffensysteme beider Staaten. Der US-Senat verweigert später die Ratifizierung des Vertragswerkes. * 25. Juni: Auf Alexander Haig, den NATO-Oberbefehlshaber in Europa, wird am Morgen von der RAF ein Mordanschlag in Belgien verübt, der misslingt. * 26. Juni: Die Bundesrepublik Deutschland und Tuvalu nehmen diplomatische Beziehungen auf. Juli * 3. Juli: Franz Josef Strauß wird Kanzlerkandidat der CDU/CSU für die Bundestagswahl 1980. Er setzt sich in einer Fraktionsabstimmung gegen Ernst Albrecht mit 135 zu 102 Stimmen durch * 3. Juli: Der Deutsche Bundestag beschließt, bei Mord und Völkermord die Verjährung endgültig aufzuheben * 12. Juli: Kiribati wird unabhängig von Großbritannien * 16. Juli: Der irakische Präsident Ahmad Hasan al-Bakr tritt zurück und Saddam Hussein wird sein Nachfolger * 19. Juli: Nicaraguanische Revolution * 31. Juli: In Hessen wird mit Tagesablauf nach 31-monatiger Existenz die künstlich geschaffene Großstadt Lahn wegen anhaltender Ablehnung der Bevölkerung aufgelöst. Am 1. August entstehen wieder die alten Städte Gießen und Wetzlar sowie drei frühere Gemeinden. August * 3. August: Äquatorialguinea: Militärputsch, Verurteilung und Hinrichtung des gestürzten Präsidenten * 13. August: Die Cap Anamur erreicht das Südchinesische Meer und nimmt die ersten vietnamesischen Flüchtlinge auf. Es ist der Beginn einer 7-jährigen Rettungsaktion, bei der über 11.000 Flüchtlinge vor dem Ertrinken und dem Hungertod gerettet werden. * 19. August: Nach der vietnamesischen Invasion in Kambodscha verurteilt ein Tribunal der unter Heng Samrin gebildeten provisorischen Regierung die Rote Khmer-Führer Pol Pot und Ieng Sary wegen Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit und Massenmord zum Tod. Das Urteil bleibt für beide folgenlos. * 23. August: Die iranische Armee beginnt mit der Bombardierung kurdischer Städte. Am 23. August wird Sakez, am 1. September Bokan, am 2. September Piranschar, am 3. September Mahabad und am 6. September Sardascht angegriffen. * 27. August: Bei einem Bombenanschlag der IRA auf seine Yacht sterben Louis Mountbatten, 1. Earl Mountbatten of Burma und drei weitere Menschen. September * 6. September: Mit Chemikalien experimentierende Kinder lösen in Hamburg ein Explosionsunglück aus. Ein Kind stirbt, zwei werden verletzt. Die Stoffe hatten sie sich vom Firmenareal der Chemischen Fabrik Stoltzenberg besorgt. Sofort einsetzende Untersuchungen decken den zweiten Stoltzenberg-Skandal auf, der behördliche Mängel vor Augen führt. * 14. September: Afghanistan, Amin stürzt Präsident Taraki. * 16. September: Der afghanische Staatschef Nur Muhammad Taraki tritt zurück. miniatur|Flagge von [[St. Lucia (Version von 1979)]] * 18. September: St. Lucia wird Mitglied bei den Vereinten Nationen. * 20. September: Durch einen Putsch gegen den in Libyen weilenden Kaiser Jean-Bédel Bokassa wird das Zentralafrikanische Kaiserreich abgeschafft und die Zentralafrikanische Republik wieder hergestellt. * 22. September: Ungeklärtes Phänomen, vielleicht Atomexplosion südlich Afrikas (auch als Vela-Zwischenfall bekannt) Oktober * 7. Oktober: Die Bremer Grüne Liste erhält als erste grüne Partei Mandate in einem Landesparlament und zieht mit vier Abgeordneten in die Bremische Bürgerschaft ein. * 25. Oktober: Die spanischen Regionen Katalonien und das Baskenland werden eingeschränkt autonom. * 27. Oktober: In der Karibik wird der Inselstaat St. Vincent und die Grenadinen unabhängig. November * 4. November: Geiselnahme in der US-amerikanischen Botschaft in Teheran. Gefordert wird die Auslieferung des ehemaligen Schahs an den Iran * 20. November: In Mekka wird die Große Moschee von Bewaffneten besetzt, die tausende Geiseln nehmen. Die Besetzer verlangen den Sturz des saudischen Regimes und den Stopp von Erdöllieferungen an die Vereinigten Staaten. * 22. November: Abkommen über technische Zusammenarbeit zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und Ruanda Dezember * 4. Dezember: Die Rebellion in Mekka wird von der saudischen Armee niedergeschlagen. 63 Rebellen werden später in Saudi-Arabien öffentlich enthauptet. * 12. Dezember: NATO-Doppelbeschluss zur Nachrüstung von Atomwaffen * 18. Dezember: Die Vereinten Nationen verabschieden das Übereinkommen zur Beseitigung jeder Form von Diskriminierung der Frau. miniatur|Katalonien * 22. Dezember: Die spanische Region Katalonien erhält den Autonomiestatus. * 22. Dezember: Mit der Gewährung weitreichender Autonomie für die baskischen Provinzen durch die spanische Regierung endet offiziell der über zehnjährige Bürgerkrieg im Baskenland. * 27. Dezember: Sowjetische Invasion in Afghanistan. Präsident Amin wird ermordet und Babrak Karmal neuer Präsident. Wissenschaft und Technik * 12. Februar-23. Februar: Erste Weltklimakonferenz in Genf * 5. März: Die amerikanische Raumsonde Voyager 1 fliegt am Jupiter vorbei und liefert viele Fotos von Jupiter und seinen Monden * 9. Juli: Die amerikanische Raumsonde Voyager 2 fliegt am Jupiter vorbei und liefert viele Fotos von Jupiter und seinen Monden * 1. Juli Das japanische Unternehmen Sony kommt mit dem weltweit ersten Walkman namens TPS-L2 auf den Markt. * 11. Juli: Die Raumstation Skylab verglüht in der Atmosphäre * 1. September: Die Raumsonde Pioneer 11 fliegt an Saturn vorbei * 16. September: Zwei Familien gelingt mit einem selbstgebauten Heißluftballon eine spektakuläre Flucht aus der DDR nach Westdeutschland * 25. Oktober: Der letzte aus Holz gebaute Sendeturm der DDR in Golm wird wegen Baufälligkeit gesprengt. * Lucasischer Lehrstuhl für Mathematik der Universität Cambridge wird mit dem Physiker Stephen Hawking besetzt * offizielle Untersuchung der Bleigehalte von Milchzähnen der sogenannten Bleikinder Wirtschaft * 13. März: Das Europäische Währungssystem (EWS) tritt in Kraft. * 3. Juli: Doppelbesteuerungsabkommen zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und Elfenbeinküste miniatur|170px |Logo des US-Sport-Fernsehsenders ESPN * 7. September: Der nur Sportprogramme ausstrahlende Fernsehsender ESPN startet im Kabelfernsehnetz in den Vereinigten Staaten seine erste Sendung. * 13. September: Doppelbesteuerungsabkommen zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und Sri Lanka * 13. November: Nach einem elf Monate und zwölf Tage währenden Streik erscheint die britische Tageszeitung The Times wieder. * 23. Dezember: Mit der Seilbahn auf das Klein Matterhorn wird in Zermatt die höchstgelegene Seilbahn Europas in Betrieb genommen. * Metaller streiken für 35-Stunden-Woche * Gründung des US-amerikanischen Wirtschaftsmagazins Inc. Kultur * 8. März: Uraufführung der Kammeroper „Jakob Lenz“ von Wolfgang Rihm an der Staatsoper in Hamburg * Mai: Eröffnung des Museo del Fin del Mundo * 21. Mai: Elton John gibt als erster westlicher Popstar ein Konzert in der Sowjetunion in Leningrad. Insgesamt hat er bis zum 28. Mai acht Auftritte in Leningrad und Moskau. * 6. Juli: Uraufführung der ersten ostdeutschen Rockoper Rosa Laub am Volkstheater Rostock * 29. August: Kulturabkommen zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und Costa Rica. In Kraft seit dem 21. Mai 1981 * 29. August: Kulturabkommen zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und Jordanien. In Kraft seit dem 5. Februar 1981 * 22. Oktober: Die Felskirchen von Iwanowo in Bulgarien werden von der UNESCO zum Weltkulturerbe erklärt. * 24. Oktober: Kulturabkommen zwischen der Bundesrepublik Deutschland und China. In Kraft seit dem 29. August 1980 * 19. November: Eckart Witzigmanns Aubergine erhält – als erstes Restaurant Deutschlands – drei Sterne im Guide Michelin. * 24. November: Uraufführung des Lustspiels „Leonce und Lena“ von Paul Dessau in Ost-Berlin. * 15. Dezember: Bei einer Partie Scrabble entsteht bei Scott Abbott und Chris Haney in Montreal die Idee, selbst ein eigenes Brettspiel zu entwickeln. Die Grundkonzeption von Trivial Pursuit wird geboren. * Beginn des Aufbaus des Fränkischen Freilandmuseums Bad Windsheim * Eröffnung des Wilhelm-Hack-Museums Ludwigshafen * erstmalige Vergabe des Pritzker-Preises * Erstausgabe der Zeitschrift Art – Das Kunstmagazin * Gründung der Künstlergruppe Normal * Gründung der Künstlergruppe Mülheimer Freiheit * Gründung des Internationalen Figurentheaterfestivals in Erlangen * Gründung des Gostner Hoftheaters in Nürnberg. * Die Universal Corrective Map of the World des Australiers Stuart McArthur erscheint erstmals. Es ist eine nach Süden ausgerichtete Weltkarte. Gesellschaft miniatur|Briefmarke der Deutschen Bundespost (1979): Internationales Jahr des Kindes * 9. Januar: Anlässlich des Internationalen Jahres des Kindes treten die Bee Gees beim Konzert für UNICEF mit ihrem Titel Too Much Heaven auf. Dessen gesamte weltweit erzielten Tantiemen vermacht die Gruppe dem Kinderhilfswerk der Vereinten Nationen. Religion * 15. April: In der apostolischen Konstitution Sapientia Christiana erlässt Papst Johannes Paul II. eine die kirchlichen Universitäten und Fakultäten betreffende Ordnung. * 20. November: Der österreichische Bundespräsident Rudolf Kirchschläger eröffnet das Islamische Zentrum Wien, das die erste Moschee in Österreich beherbergt. Sport Einträge von Leichtathletik-Weltrekorden siehe unter der jeweiligen Disziplin unter Leichtathletik. * 23. März: Larry Holmes gewinnt seinen Boxkampf und Weltmeistertitel im Schwergewicht gegen Ossie Ocasio im Hilton Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA, durch technischen K.o. * 23. Mai: Borussia Mönchengladbach wird zum 2. Male nach 1975 UEFA-Cup Sieger gegen Roter Stern Belgrad * 9. Juni: Der Hamburger SV wird deutscher Fußballmeister * 22. Juni: Larry Holmes gewinnt seinen Boxkampf und Weltmeistertitel im Schwergewicht gegen Mike Weaver im Madison Square Garden, New York, USA, durch technischen K.o. [[Datei:K2 2006b.jpg|miniatur|Berg K2]] * 12. Juli: Die Bergsteiger Reinhold Messner und Michael Dacher erreichen ohne Sauerstoffgeräte den Gipfel des K2, des zweithöchsten Berges der Welt im Karakorum. * 6. Oktober: erste Bestenermittlung (Meisterschaft) im DDR-Frauenfußball in Templin * 28. September: Larry Holmes gewinnt seinen Boxkampf und Weltmeistertitel im Schwergewicht gegen Earnie Shavers im Caesars Palace, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA, durch technischen K.o. * 10. November: Das erste Endspiel in der American Football-Geschichte in Deutschland findet statt. Die Frankfurter Löwen besiegen in der German Football League die Ansbach Grizzlies mit 14:8. * Jody Scheckter wird als erster Afrikaner Formel 1-Weltmeister. * Mittelmeerspiele in Split, Kroatien Katastrophen * 6. Februar: In der Bremer Rolandmühle löst ein Kabelbrand die gewaltigste Staubexplosion durch Mehlstaub in der deutschen Geschichte aus. 14 Tote, 17 zum Teil schwer Verletzte und ein Sachschaden von umgerechnet etwa 50 Millionen Euro sind die Folge. * 18. März: Bei einer Methangasexplosion in Golborne (Großbritannien) sterben zehn Menschen.http://news.bbc.co.uk/onthisday/hi/dates/stories/march/18/newsid_4226000/4226271.stm BBC »On this Day« * 28. März: Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, USA. Auf Three Mile Island ereignet sich der bis dahin schwerste Zwischenfall in einem Kernkraftwerk, als es im Reaktorblock 2 zu einer partiellen Kernschmelze kommt, in deren Verlauf ca. ein Drittel des Reaktorkerns fragmentiert wurde oder schmolz. * 25. Mai: Chicago, Illinois, USA. Ein Verkehrsflugzeug vom Typ McDonnell Douglas DC-10 der American Airlines verliert während des Starts vom O'Hare International Airport ein Triebwerk und stürzt 30 Sekunden später ab. Alle 271 Menschen an Bord sowie zwei am Boden sterben. * 3. Juni: Schweres Unglück auf der Ölbohrplattform Sedco 135F an der Explorationsbohrung Ixtoc I (Blowout) * 19. Juli: Der Zusammenstoß der beiden Tanker Atlantic Empress und Aegean Captain vor der Insel Tobago löst eine Ölpest durch auslaufendes Rohöl aus. Bei der mit einem ausbrechenden Brand verbundenen Kollision sterben 29 Seeleute. * 11. August: Im indischen Bundesstaat Gujarat ereignet sich bei der Stadt Morvi ein Bruch der Machhu-II-Talsperre nach schweren Regenfällen. Die ausströmenden Wassermassen der Stauanlage kosten zwischen 2.000-2.500 Menschen das Leben. Unwetter und Stürme in jener Zeit verursachen in dieser Region etwa 30.000 Tote insgesamt. * 26. November: Jidda, Saudi-Arabien. Eine Boeing 707 der Pakistan International Airlines, voll besetzt mit Pilgern aus Mekka, stürzt kurz nach dem Start ab. Alle 156 Menschen an Bord sterben. * 28. November: Mount Erebus, Antarktis. Eine neuseeländische McDonnell Douglas DC-10 prallt gegen den Mount Erebus. Alle 257 Passagiere sterben * Erdbeben in Montenegro, Jugoslawien, über 100 Tote * Erdbeben zerstört die Stadt Tabas im Iran, 129 Tote * Ein Hurrikan verwüstet Karibische Staaten, ca. 1.400 Tote * Erdbeben im Iran. ca. 1.000 Tote * Erdbeben in Nord-Ost-Iran, ca. 300 Tote Geboren Januar * 1. Januar: Brody Dalle, australische Sängerin und Gitarristin * 1. Januar: Ingo Kindervater, deutscher Badmintonspieler * 2. Januar: Knut Andreas, deutscher Musikwissenschaftler und Dirigent * 4. Januar: Fábio Bilica, brasilianischer Fußballspieler miniatur|hochkant=0.6|[[Giuseppe Gibilisco]] * 5. Januar: Giuseppe Gibilisco, italienischer Leichtathlet * 5. Januar: Håvard Klemetsen, norwegischer Nordisch Kombinierer * 5. Januar: Inna Jewgenjewna Suslina, russische Handballspielerin * 5. Januar: Blanca Soto, mexikanische Schauspielerin * 6. Januar: Souad Aït Salem, algerische Langstreckenläuferin * 6. Januar: Robert Cvek, tschechischer Schachgroßmeister * 7. Januar: Zdeněk Klauda, tschechischer Komponist und Musikwissenschaftler * 7. Januar: Aloe Blacc, US-amerikanischer Sänger miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Christian Lindner, 2013 * 7. Januar: Christian Lindner, deutscher Politiker * 7. Januar: Ricardo Maurício, brasilianischer Rennfahrer * 8. Januar: Simon Colosimo, australischer Fußballspieler * 8. Januar: Stipe Pletikosa, kroatischer Fußballspieler * 9. Januar: Raul Alonso, spanischer Handballtrainer * 9. Januar: Markus Larsson, schwedischer Skirennläufer * 9. Januar: Markus Jocher, deutscher Eishockeyspieler * 9. Januar: Sarah Polley, kanadische Schauspielerin * 9. Januar: Peter Žonta, slowenischer Skispringer * 10. Januar: Francesca Piccinini, italienische Volleyballspielerin * 11. Januar: Kari Mette Johansen, norwegische Handballspielerin * 12. Januar: David Zabriskie, US-amerikanischer Radfahrer * 13. Januar: Thomas Aeschi, Schweizer Politiker * 13. Januar: Mirosław Spiżak, polnischer Fußballspieler * 15. Januar: Michael Neumayer, deutscher Skispringer * 16. Januar: Aaliyah, US-amerikanische Rhythm and Blues-Sängerin († 2001) * 17. Januar: Sabine Aichhorn, österreichische bildende Künstlerin und Designerin * 17. Januar: Ricardo Cabanas, Schweizer Fußballspieler * 18. Januar: Paulo Ferreira, portugiesischer Fußballspieler * 20. Januar: Yasser Yahya Abdullah al-Habib, kuwaitischer Geistlicher * 20. Januar: Emiliano Bonazzoli, italienischer Fußballspieler * 20. Januar: Alexander Müller, deutscher Rennfahrer * 20. Januar: Will Young, britischer Sänger * 21. Januar: Sebastian Schindzielorz, deutscher Fußballspieler * 23. Januar: Benjamín Noval, spanischer Radsportler * 24. Januar: Tatyana Ali, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin * 25. Januar: Kasime Adilo, äthiopischer Marathonläufer * 25. Januar: Jonathan Rivera Vieco, spanischer Handballspieler * 26. Januar: Vital Julian Frey, schweizerischer Cembalist * 27. Januar: Rosamund Pike, britische Schauspielerin * 28. Januar: Ali Boulala, schwedischer Skateboarder miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Sarah Kuttner, 2012 * 29. Januar: Sarah Kuttner, deutsche Fernsehmoderatorin * 30. Januar: Raphael Schäfer, deutscher Fußballspieler * 30. Januar: Davide Simoncelli, italienischer Skirennläufer * 31. Januar: Fərid Abbasov, aserbaidschanischer Schachspieler und -trainer * 31. Januar: Brahim Asloum, französischer Boxer und Olympiasieger * 31. Januar: Bartosz Jurecki, polnischer Handballspieler * 31. Januar: Felix Sturm, deutscher Boxer * 31. Januar: Jenny Wolf, deutsche Eisschnellläuferin Februar * 1. Februar: Juan, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 1. Februar: Aino-Kaisa Saarinen, finnische Skilangläuferin * 2. Februar: Urmo Aava, estnischer Rallyefahrer * 2. Februar: Sandy Casar, französischer Radrennsportler * 2. Februar: Faní Chalkiá, griechische Hürdenläuferin und Olympiasiegerin * 3. Februar: Marie Zielcke, deutsche Schauspielerin * 4. Februar: Giorgio Pantano, italienischer Autorennfahrer * 5. Februar: Mirko Hrgovic, bosnischer Fußballspieler * 6. Februar: Wolodymyr Bileka, ukrainischer Radrennfahrer * 7. Februar: Daniel Bierofka, deutscher Fußballspieler * 7. Februar: Florian Eckert, deutscher Skirennläufer * 7. Februar: Meike Freitag, deutsche Schwimmerin * 8. Februar: Drag-On, US-amerikanischer Rapper * 9. Februar: Zhang Ziyi, chinesische Filmschauspielerin * 9. Februar: Ana Đokić, montenegrinische Handballspielerin * 9. Februar: David Gray, englischer Snooker-Spieler * 9. Februar: Irina Sluzkaja, russische Eiskunstläuferin * 9. Februar: Mena Suvari, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 10. Februar: Joey Hand, US-amerikanischer Rennfahrer * 10. Februar: Johan Harstad, norwegischer Schriftsteller * 10. Februar: Ross Powers, US-amerikanischer Snowboardfahrer * 11. Februar: Brandy Norwood, US-amerikanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin * 12. Februar: Rafael Márquez, mexikanischer Fußballspieler * 12. Februar: Jesse Spencer, australischer Schauspieler * 13. Februar: Therese Bengtsson, schwedische Handballspielerin * 13. Februar: Anders Behring Breivik, norwegischer Attentäter * 14. Februar: Michael Jurack, deutscher Judoka * 15. Februar: Ohenewa Akuffo, kanadische Ringerin * 16. Februar: Valentino Rossi, italienischer Motorradrennfahrer und mehrfacher Weltmeister * 17. Februar: Alexander Naumann, deutscher Schachspieler * 17. Februar: Cara Black, simbabwische Tennisspielerin * 19. Februar: Steven Cherundolo, US-amerikanischer Fußballspieler * 21. Februar: Jennifer Love Hewitt, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin * 21. Februar: Carly Colon, puerto-ricanischer Wrestler * 21. Februar: Zaur Tağızadə, aserbaidschanischer Fußballspieler * 22. Februar: Brett Emerton, australischer Fußballspieler * 28. Februar: Sander van Doorn, niederländischer DJ und Musikproduzent * 28. Februar: Simon Krätschmer, deutscher Fernsehmoderator * 28. Februar: Primož Peterka, slowenischer Skispringer * 28. Februar: Stefan Wessels, deutscher Fußballspieler März * 1. März: Stefan Frühbeis, deutscher Fußballspieler * 2. März: Damien Duff, irischer Fußballer * 2. März: Daniela Piedade, brasilianische Handballspielerin * 3. März: Anton Weste, deutscher Roman- und Spieleautor * 5. März: Philip Giebler, US-amerikanischer Autorennfahrer * 5. März: Tang Gonghong, chinesische Gewichtheberin * 5. März: Youssef Mokhtari, marokkanischer Fußballspieler * 5. März: Lars Krogh Jeppesen, dänischer Handballspieler * 8. März: Apathy, US-amerikanischer Rapper * 8. März: Shola Ama, britische Sängerin * 8. März: Verónica Cuadrado, spanische Handballspielerin * 8. März: Quincy Detenamo, nauruischer Gewichtheber * 9. März: Melina Perez, US-amerikanische Wrestlerin * 10. März: Alexander Khuon, deutscher Schauspieler * 11. März: Elton Brand, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler * 11. März: Benji Madden, US-amerikanischer Gitarrist und Background Sänger der Band 'Good Charlotte' * 11. März: Joel Madden, US-amerikanischer Sänger der Band 'Good Charlotte' * 12. März: Rhys Coiro, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Pete Doherty * 12. März: Pete Doherty, britischer Rockmusiker * 12. März: Enrico Kern, deutscher Fußballspieler * 12. März: Annika Kipp, deutsche Moderatorin * 12. März: Tim Wieskötter, deutscher Kanute * 13. März: Jens Filbrich, deutscher Skilangläufer * 13. März: Christoph Meineke, deutscher Politiker, Bürgermeister * 14. März: Nicolas Anelka, französischer Fußballspieler * 14. März: Angelina Del Mar, US-amerikanische Pornodarstellerin und Model * 14. März: Arsenio Sebastião Cabungula, angolanischer Fußballspieler * 14. März: Gao Ling, chinesische Badmintonspielerin, Weltmeisterin und Olympiasiegerin * 14. März: Sead Ramović, bosnisch-herzegowinischer Fußballspieler * 15. März: Céline Amaudruz, Schweizer Politikerin * 16. März: Edison Méndez, ecuadorianischer Fußballspieler * 16. März: Ronny Liesche, deutscher Handballtrainer und Handballspieler * 17. März: Stephen Kramer Glickman, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Stand-Up Comedian * 17. März: Million Wolde, äthiopischer Leichtathlet * 18. März: Danneel Ackles, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Adam Levine, 2007 * 18. März: Adam Levine, US-amerikanischer Sänger, Maroon 5 & NBC The Voice * 19. März: Ion Belaustegui, spanischer Handballspieler * 19. März: Franco Brienza, italienischer Fußballspieler * 19. März: Ivan Ljubičić, kroatischer Tennisspieler * 20. März: Freema Agyeman, britische Schauspielerin * 22. März: Sandra Soheyla Ahrabian, deutsche Moderatorin * 22. März: Aldo Pedro Duscher, österreichisch-argentinischer Fußballspieler * 22. März: Silvano Beltrametti, Schweizer Skirennfahrer * 23. März: Johannes Anyuru, schwedischer Schriftsteller und Poet * 24. März: Adam Andretti, US-amerikanischer Autorennfahrer * 24. März: Bibiana Steinhaus, deutsche Fußballschiedsrichterin * 25. März: Muriel Hurtis-Houairi, französische Leichtathletin * 25. März: Bekim Kastrati, albanischer Fußballspieler * 25. März: S. Vijayalakshmi, indische Schachspielerin * 26. März: Nacho Novo, spanischer Fußballspieler * 27. März: Ilona Brokowski, deutsche Synchronsprecherin * 28. März: Kim Adler, deutscher Schauspieler, Moderator und Reporter miniatur|120px|Estela Giménez * 29. März: Estela Giménez, spanische Turnerin * 30. März: Elinton Sanchotene Andrade, brasilianischer Fußballtorhüter * 30. März: Thierry Gueorgiou, französischer Orientierungsläufer * 30. März: Norah Jones, US-amerikanische Sängerin * 31. März: Daniele „Danny“ Invincibile, australischer Fußballspieler * 31. März: Jonna Mendes, US-amerikanische Skirennläuferin * 31. März: Johan Santana, venezolanischer Baseballspieler April * 1. April: Alex Antor, andorranischer Skirennläufer * 1. April: Ivano Balić, kroatischer Handballspieler * 2. April: Alexander Koke, deutscher Handballspieler und Handballtrainer * 2. April: Thomas Mutsch, deutscher Rennfahrer * 3. April: Živilė Balčiūnaitė, litauische Langstreckenläuferin * 3. April: Stephan Just, deutscher Handballspieler * 3. April: Steve Simonsen, englischer Fußballspieler * 4. April: Ezequiel Alejo Carboni, argentinischer Fußballspieler mini|hochkant=0.6|Heath Ledger * 4. April: Heath Ledger, australischer Filmschauspieler († 2008) * 4. April: Andy McKee, US-amerikanischer Gitarrist * 4. April: Jessica Napier, neuseeländische Schauspielerin * 5. April: Timo Hildebrand, deutscher Fußballspieler * 5. April: Andrius Velička, litauischer Fußballspieler * 6. April: Britta Kamrau, deutsche Schwimmerin * 7. April: Patrick Crayton, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler * 8. April: Alexi Laiho, finnischer Musiker * 9. April: Ben Silverstone, britischer Schauspieler * 9. April: Katsumi, französische Pornodarstellerin * 9. April: Mario Matt, österreichischer Skirennläufer * 10. April: Sophie Ellis-Bextor, britische Sängerin * 11. April: Umar al-Ghamdi, saudi-arabischer Fußballspieler * 11. April: Haley Cope, US-amerikanische Schwimmerin * 11. April: Michel Riesen, Schweizer Eishockeyspieler * 12. April: Claire Danes, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 12. April: Jennifer Morrison, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 13. April: Björn Anklev, schwedischer Fußballspieler * 13. April: Ivica Križanac, kroatischer Fußballspieler * 13. April: J-Luv, deutscher Soulsänger miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Meghann Shaughnessy * 13. April: Meghann Shaughnessy, US-amerikanische Tennisspielerin * 16. April: Christijan Albers, niederländischer Automobilrennfahrer * 16. April: Lars Börgeling, deutscher Stabhochspringer * 16. April: Sixto Raimundo Peralta Salso, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 18. April: Tomáš Abrahám, tschechischer Fußballspieler * 18. April: Peter Hümmeler, deutscher Filmregisseur * 18. April: Pawina Thongsuk, thailändische Gewichtheberin * 19. April: Hæge Fagerhus, norwegische Handballspielerin * 19. April: Antoaneta Stefanowa, bulgarische Schachspielerin * 19. April: Kate Hudson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 20. April: Fady Maalouf, libanesischer Popsänger und Finalist bei Deutschland sucht den Superstar * 20. April: Jussi Hautamäki, finnischer Skispringer und Musiker * 20. April: Tuomas Haapala, finnischer Fußballspieler * 20. April: Raphaëlle Tervel, französische Handballspielerin * 21. April: Nino Garris, deutsch-italienisch-US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler * 22. April: Scott Davis, australischer Radrennfahrer * 22. April: John Gadret, französischer Radrennfahrer * 23. April: Samppa Lajunen, finnischer Nordischer Kombinierer * 23. April: Brad Kroenig, US-amerikanisches Fotomodell * 23. April: Lauri Johannes Ylönen, finnischer Sänger und Songwriter von The Rasmus * 23. April: Ryan Sinn, US-amerikanischer Bassist * 23. April: Mac Tyer, französischer Rapper * 23. April: Nicolas Portal, französischer Radrennfahrer * 23. April: Fərqanə Qasımova, aserbaidschanische Mughamsängerin * 23. April: Yana Gupta, tschechisches Model und Schauspielerin * 23. April: Lauri Ylönen, finnischer Sänger der Band The Rasmus * 25. April: Giuseppe Andrews, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Regisseur und Drehbuchautor * 26. April: Sebastian Hinze, deutscher Handballspieler und Handballtrainer * 26. April: Janne Viljami „Warman“ Wirman, finnischer Musiker und Keyboarder * 26. April: Ferydoon Zandi, deutsch-persischer Fußballspieler * 28. April: Mirza Čehajić, bosnisch-herzegowinischer Handballspieler * 28. April: Darmen Sadwakasow, kasachischer Schachmeister * 28. April: Jorge Garcia, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 29. April: Zsolt Lőw, ungarischer Fußballspieler * 29. April: Tim Payne, englischer Rugbyspieler * 30. April: Mathias Bodewell, deutscher Gastro mitarbeiter Mai * 1. Mai: Mauro Bergamasco, italienischer Rugbyspieler * 1. Mai: Lars Berger, norwegischer Biathlet * 1. Mai: Ruud Janssen, niederländischer Schachspieler * 3. Mai: Simone Hauswald, deutsche Biathletin * 4. Mai: Meike Anlauff, deutsche Rock- und Popsängerin * 4. Mai: Danny Byrd, britischer DJ * 4. Mai: Mieze Katz, deutsche Sängerin * 4. Mai: Mathias Rieck, deutscher Segler * 4. Mai: Christoph Wenzel, deutscher Schriftsteller und Herausgeber * 5. Mai: Chris Buncombe, britischer Autorennfahrer * 5. Mai: Silva Gonzalez, deutscher Sänger, Schauspieler und Entertainer * 5. Mai: Vincenzo Grella, australischer Fußballspieler * 5. Mai: Cedric van der Gun, niederländischer Fußballspieler * 6. Mai: Gerd Kanter, estnischer Leichtathlet * 6. Mai: Gunther Göbbel, Bandmitglied von Lemon Ice * 8. Mai: Gennaro Sardo, italienischer Fußballspieler * 9. Mai: Andrew W. K., US-amerikanischer Rockmusiker * 9. Mai: Rubens Bertogliati, Schweizer Radrennfahrer * 9. Mai: Pierre Charles Bouvier, Frontmann der kanadischen Pop-Punk-Gruppe „Simple Plan“ * 9. Mai: Rosario Dawson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 10. Mai: Isabel Blanco, norwegische Handballspielerin * 10. Mai: Wiradech Kothny, thailändisch-deutscher Fechter * 12. Mai: Joaquim Rodríguez, spanischer Radrennfahrer * 12. Mai: Aaron Yoo, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 13. Mai: Jeannette Götte, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 13. Mai: Carl Philip von Schweden, schwedischer Prinz * 13. Mai: Lauren Phoenix, anglokanadisches Starlet * 14. Mai: Robert Arrhenius, schwedischer Handballspieler und -trainer * 14. Mai: Oliver Jonas, deutscher Eishockeyspieler * 14. Mai: Bleona Qereti, albanische Popsängerin * 14. Mai: Mickaël Landreau, französischer Fußballspieler * 15. Mai: Renato, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 16. Mai: Matthias Kessler, deutscher Radrennfahrer * 16. Mai: Barbara Nedeljáková, slowakische Schauspielerin * 17. Mai: Ville Aaltonen, finnischer Bandyspieler * 17. Mai: Joan Jepkorir Aiyabei, kenianische Langstreckenläuferin * 17. Mai: Per Jimmie Åkesson, schwedischer Politiker * 17. Mai: Michaela Hofmann, deutsche Handballspielerin * 19. Mai: Diego Forlán, uruguayischer Fußballspieler * 19. Mai: Andrea Pirlo, italienischer Fußballspieler * 19. Mai: Shooter Jennings, US-amerikanischer Country-Sänger * 20. Mai: Jana Pallaske, deutsche Schauspielerin * 21. Mai: Marion Reiff, österreichische Wasserspringerin * 21. Mai: Mauricio Ardila, kolumbianischer Radsportler * 22. Mai: Andreas Buder, österreichischer Skirennläufer * 24. Mai: Dalibor Doder, schwedischer Handballspieler * 24. Mai: Tracy McGrady, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler * 25. Mai: Elli Erl, deutsche Sängerin * 25. Mai: Sayed Moawad, ägyptischer Fußballspieler * 25. Mai: Jonny Wilkinson, englischer Rugbyspieler * 27. Mai: Matthias Anton, deutscher Saxophonist und Hochschullehrer * 27. Mai: Capkekz, deutschsprachiger Rapper marokkanischer Abstammung * 27. Mai: Mile Sterjovski, australischer Fußballspieler * 28. Mai: Nonso Anozie, britischer Schauspieler * 28. Mai: Monica Keena, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin mini|hochkant=0.6|Arne Friedrich * 29. Mai: Arne Friedrich, deutscher Fußballspieler und Nationalspieler * 29. Mai: Martin Stocklasa, Liechtensteiner Fußballspieler * 30. Mai: Fabian Ernst, deutscher Fußballspieler * 31. Mai: Jean-François Gillet, belgischer Fußballspieler * 31. Mai: Tanja Mairhofer, österreichische Fernsehmoderatorin und Schauspielerin Juni miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Aleš Pajovič * 1. Juni: Tuncay Aksoy, türkischer Fußballspieler * 1. Juni: Aleš Pajovič, slowenischer Handballspieler * 1. Juni: Markus Persson, schwedischer Spieleentwickler „Notch“ * 4. Juni: Naohiro Takahara, japanischer Fußballspieler * 5. Juni: Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III., US-amerikanischer Bassist und Songwriter * 5. Juni: Cristiano de Lima, brasilianischer Fußballspieler († 2004) * 5. Juni: Antonio di Salvo, italienischer Fußballspieler * 5. Juni: David Bisbal, spanischer Sänger * 7. Juni: Kevin Hofland, niederländischer Fußballspieler * 8. Juni: Lene Lund Høy Karlsen, dänische Handballspielerin * 10. Juni: Hasse Pavia Lind, dänischer Bogenschütze * 11. Juni: Danilo Gabriel de Andrade, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 12. Juni: Diego Alberto Milito, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 13. Juni: Esther Jackie Anderson, australische Schauspielerin und Model * 13. Juni: Daniel Alberto Díaz, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 14. Juni: Paradorn Srichaphan, thailändischer Tennisspieler * 15. Juni: Orosco Anonam, nigerianisch-maltesischer Fußballspieler * 15. Juni: Demond Greene, deutscher Basketballspieler * 15. Juni: Christian Rahn, deutscher Fußballspieler * 15. Juni: Julija Neszjarenka, weißrussische Leichtathletin und Olympiasiegerin * 15. Juni: Charles Zwolsman, niederländischer Autorennfahrer * 16. Juni: Emmanuel Moire, französischer Sänger * 17. Juni: Sina-Valeska Jung, US-amerikanisch-deutsches Model und Schauspielerin * 17. Juni: Alexander Motyljow, russischer Schachspieler * 18. Juni: Tsugio Matsuda, japanischer Autorennfahrer * 18. Juni: Andrew Sinkala, sambischer Fußballspieler * 19. Juni: Moonika Aava, estnische Speerwerferin * 20. Juni: Charlotte Hatherley, britische Rocksängerin und Gitarristin * 20. Juni: Lúcio Carlos Cajueiro Souza, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 21. Juni: Chris Pratt, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 22. Juni: Thomas Voeckler, französischer Radsportler * 23. Juni: Marilyn Agliotti, niederländische Hockeyspielerin * 25. Juni: Daniel Jensen, dänischer Fußballspieler * 25. Juni: Jan Gustafsson, deutscher Schachspieler * 26. Juni: Ryō Fukuda, japanischer Rennfahrer * 26. Juni: Ryan Tedder, amerikanischer Sänger, Songwriter und Produzent ( Frontsänger bei OneRepublic) * 27. Juni: Ehud Vaks, israelischer Judoka * 27. Juni: Fabrizio Miccoli, italienischer Fußballspieler * 27. Juni: Anja Roth, deutsche Moderatorin * 28. Juni: Christian Werner, deutscher Radrennfahrer * 29. Juni: Barış Akarsu, türkischer Rockmusiker und Schauspieler († 2007) * 29. Juni: Silvio Schröter, deutscher Fußballspieler * 30. Juni: Andy Burrows, britischer Musiker * 30. Juni: Sylvain Chavanel, französischer Radrennfahrer Juli * 1. Juli: Patrik Baboumian, deutscher Kraftsportler * 1. Juli: Sylvain Calzati, französischer Radsportler * 2. Juli: Joe Thornton, kanadischer Eishockeyspieler * 2. Juli: Mario Knögler, österreichischer Schießsport-Profi * 2. Juli: Kris Meeke, britischer Rallyefahrer * 3. Juli: Ludivine Sagnier, französische Schauspielerin * 4. Juli: Kazem Abdullah, US-amerikanischer Dirigent und Musiker * 4. Juli: Germán Anchieri, uruguayischer Ruderer * 5. Juli: Amélie Mauresmo, französische Tennisspielerin * 6. Juli: Maik Makowka, deutscher Handballspieler * 6. Juli: Goran Šprem, kroatischer Handballspieler * 7. Juli: Loudy Wiggins, australische Wasserspringerin und Olympiamedaillengewinnerin * 8. Juli: Freeway, US-amerikanischer Rapper * 9. Juli: Patrice Bart-Williams, deutscher Reggae-Sänger * 10. Juli: Tobias Unger, deutscher Leichtathlet * 10. Juli: Lucjan Karasiewicz, polnischer Politiker * 10. Juli: Anders Oechsler, dänischer Handballspieler * 11. Juli: Ahmed Salah Hosny, ägyptischer Fußballspieler * 14. Juli: Nick Anderson, US-amerikanischer Eishockeyspieler * 14. Juli: Ariel Garcé, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 14. Juli: Matt Halliday, neuseeländischer Rennfahrer * 14. Juli: Thorsten Hohmann, deutscher Billardprofi und mehrfacher Weltmeister miniatur|hochkant=0.6|rechts|Aljona Savchenko und [[Robin Szolkowy, 2009]] * 14. Juli: Robin Szolkowy, deutscher Eiskunstläufer * 14. Juli: Axel Teichmann, deutscher Skilangläufer * 15. Juli: Travis Fimmel, australisches Fotomodell und Filmschauspieler * 15. Juli: Boubacar Diarra, malischer Fußballspieler * 15. Juli: Alexander Frei, Schweizer Fußballer * 16. Juli: Jayma Mays, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 18. Juli: Karl Angerer, deutscher Bobpilot * 19. Juli: Ellen Rocche, brasilianisches Modell * 19. Juli: Zvonimir Vukić, serbisch-montenegrinischer Fußballspieler * 20. Juli: Miklós Fehér, ungarischer Fußballspieler († 2004) * 24. Juli: Rose Judith Esther Byrne, australische Schauspielerin * 24. Juli: Moritz Grenzebach, deutscher Filmproduzent * 24. Juli: Bo Spellerberg, dänischer Handballspieler * 25. Juli: Stefanie Hertel, deutsche Sängerin * 25. Juli: Ariane Hingst, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 25. Juli: Hrvoje Vukovic, kroatischer Fußballspieler * 26. Juli: Paul Freier, deutscher Fußballspieler * 26. Juli: Ronny Ziesmer, deutscher Turner * 28. Juli: Birgitta Haukdal, isländische Popsängerin * 29. Juli: André Lakos, österreichischer Eishockeyspieler * 29. Juli: Issam Tej, tunesischer Handballspieler * 31. Juli: Carlos Marchena, spanischer Fußballspieler August * 1. August: Manuel Agogo, ghanaischer Fußballspieler * 1. August: Sascha Bäcker, deutscher Fußballspieler miniatur|Jason Momoa * 1. August: Jason Momoa, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 2. August: Yvo Antoni, deutscher Hundedresseur und Akrobat * 2. August: Susanne Bormann, deutsche Schauspielerin * 2. August: Reuben Kosgei, kenianischer Mittel- und Langstreckenläufer * 3. August: Vivian Lindt, deutsche Schlagersängerin * 3. August: Evangeline Lilly, kanadische Schauspielerin * 4. August: Natasha Lyonne, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 5. August: David Healy, nordirischer Fußballspieler * 7. August: Tobias Thalhammer, Schlagersänger und bayerischer Politiker * 8. August: Guðjón Valur Sigurðsson, isländischer Handballspieler * 9. August: Tore Ruud Hofstad, norwegischer Skilangläufer * 9. August: Helge Payer, österreichischer Fußballspieler * 9. August: Ronnie Quintarelli, italienischer Rennfahrer * 11. August: Nemanja Vučićević, serbischer Fußballspieler * 12. August: Zlatan Bajramović, bosnisch-herzegowinischer Fußballspieler * 12. August: Austra Skujytė, litauische Leichtathletin * 13. August: Bledi Shkembi, albanischer Fußballspieler * 18. August: Christine Amertil, bahamaische Sprinterin * 19. August: Oumar Kondé, Schweizer Fußballspieler * 20. August: Denis Špoljarić, kroatischer Handballspieler * 21. August: Adam David Griffiths, australischer Fußballspieler * 21. August: Kelis, US-amerikanische Hip-Hop- und R&B-Sängerin * 22. August: Brandon Quintin Adams, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 22. August: Mia Audina, niederländische Badmintonspielerin * 22. August: Jennifer Finnigan, kanadische Schauspielerin * 24. August: Katja Nyberg, norwegische Handballspielerin * 25. August: Philipp Mißfelder, deutscher Politiker und Bundesvorsitzender der Jungen Union * 25. August: Nedžad Botonjič, slowenischer Fußballspieler († 2005) * 25. August: Sarah Burrini, deutsch-italienische Comickünstlerin * 27. August: Aaron Paul, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 28. August: Robert Hoyzer, deutscher Fußballschiedsrichter * 28. August: Leonardo Andres Iglesias, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 28. August: Markus Pröll, deutscher Fußballspieler * 28. August: Jörg Abderhalden, Schwingerkönig der Schweiz in den Jahren 1998 und 2004 * 29. August: Kristjan Rahnu, estnischer Leichtathlet * 31. August: Nanne Emelie, dänische Sängerin, Melodic-Jazz, Pop, Soul September * 1. September: Oumar Abaker, tschadischer Fußballspieler * 1. September: Jan Hoffmann, deutscher Fußballspieler * 2. September: Meghan Andrews, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 3. September: Sergio Bastida, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 3. September: Tomislav „Tomo“ Miličević, US-amerikanischer Gitarrist * 4. September: Maxim Sergejewitsch Afinogenow, russischer Eishockeyspieler * 4. September: Kerstin Garefrekes, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 5. September: Kjersti Beck, norwegische Handballspielerin * 5. September: John Carew, norwegischer Fußballspieler * 6. September: Johan Berisha, Schweizer Fußballspieler * 6. September: Christian Pampel, deutscher Volleyballspieler * 6. September: Foxy Brown, US-amerikanische Rapperin * 6. September: Rajesh Pawar, indischer Cricketspieler * 7. September: Corinne Imlig, Schweizer Skirennläuferin miniatur|Owen Pallett (2011) * 7. September: Owen Pallett, kanadischer Violinist und Sänger * 8. September: Jan Henrik Behrends, deutscher Handballspieler * 8. September: Péter Lékó, ungarischer Schachspieler miniatur|hochkant|Pink (2006) * 8. September: Pink, US-amerikanische Sängerin * 11. September: Cameron Richardson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 11. September: Éric-Sylvain Bilal Abidal, französischer Fußballspieler * 13. September: Leandro Messineo, argentinischer Radrennfahrer * 13. September: Linda Tjørhom, norwegische Biathletin * 13. September: Warteres Warteressowitsch Samurgaschew, russischer Ringer * 15. September: Dave Annable, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 15. September: Marcel Gebhardt, deutscher Fußballspieler * 15. September: Sebastian Lang, deutscher Radrennfahrer * 15. September: Lorenzo Bernucci, italienischer Radrennfahrer * 17. September: Nils Antons, deutscher Eishockeyspieler * 17. September: Michel Nykjær, dänischer Autorennfahrer * 18. September: Lasse Boesen, dänischer Handballspieler * 19. September: Yvonne Cernota, deutsche Bobfahrerin († 2004) * 20. September: Aljona Sidko, russische Skilangläuferin * 20. September: Kerstin Wasems, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 21. September: Martina Glagow, deutsche Biathletin * 22. September: Bakkies Botha, südafrikanischer Rugbyspieler * 22. September: Michael Graziadei, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 24. September: Adrian Aliaj, albanischer Fußballspieler * 24. September: Erin Chambers, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 24. September: Katja Kassin, deutsche Erotik- und Pornodarstellerin * 26. September: Bruno Besson, französischer Autorennfahrer * 27. September: Michael Mutzel, deutscher Fußballspieler * 27. September: Simone Reuthal, deutsche Moderatorin * 28. September: Bam Margera, US-amerikanischer Skateboarder * 29. September: Orhan Ak, türkischer Fußballspieler Oktober * 3. Oktober: Adam Jaskolka, deutscher Schauspieler, Sänger und Regisseur * 3. Oktober: Shannyn Sossamon, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 3. Oktober: Antonio Dos Santos, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 4. Oktober: Dirk Schiefen, deutscher Trompeter * 4. Oktober: Rachael Leigh Cook, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Fotomodell * 6. Oktober: David di Tommaso, französischer Fußballspieler († 2005) * 6. Oktober: Josephine Touray, dänische Handballspielerin * 7. Oktober: Simi Amânar, rumänische Kunstturnerin * 7. Oktober: Tang Wei, chinesische Schauspielerin * 8. Oktober: Martin Finnegan, irischer Motorradrennfahrer († 2008) * 8. Oktober: Kristanna Loken, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Model * 8. Oktober: Alexander Shelley, britischer Dirigent * 9. Oktober: Brandon Routh, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 10. Oktober: Nicolás Massú, chilenischer Tennisspieler * 10. Oktober: Mýa, US-amerikanische Sängerin, Songschreiberin, Tänzerin und Schauspielerin * 10. Oktober: Philipp Schoch, Schweizer Snowboarder * 10. Oktober: Jens Tiedtke, deutscher Handballspieler * 11. Oktober: Adam M. L. Tice, US-amerikanischer Kirchenmusiker, Komponist und Hymnendichter * 11. Oktober: Laura Maire, deutsche Schauspielerin und Synchronsprecherin * 12. Oktober: Jelena Erić, serbische Handballspielerin * 15. Oktober: Claudio Naber, deutscher Rapper * 15. Oktober: Paul Robinson, englischer Fußballspieler * 15. Oktober: Māris Verpakovskis, lettischer Fußballspieler * 16. Oktober: Kelly Adams, britische Schauspielerin miniatur|hochkant=0.6|[[Kimi Räikkönen, 2010]] * 17. Oktober: Kimi Räikkönen, finnischer Formel-1-Rennfahrer * 18. Oktober: Yukiko Akaba, japanische Langstreckenläuferin * 18. Oktober: Diane Lamein, niederländische Handballspielerin * 18. Oktober: Camel Meriem, französischer Fußballspieler * 18. Oktober: Ne-Yo, US-amerikanischer R&B-Sänger, Songwriter und Schauspieler * 18. Oktober: Florian Toncar, deutscher Politiker und MdB * 19. Oktober: Branimir Bajić, bosnisch-herzegowinischer Fußballspieler * 20. Oktober: Markus Kaya, deutscher Fußballspieler * 20. Oktober: Katharina Schüttler, deutsche Schauspielerin * 21. Oktober: Katrin Šmigun, estnische Skilangläuferin * 22. Oktober: Martijn Dambacher, niederländischer Schachspieler * 22. Oktober: Tony Denman, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 23. Oktober: Vanessa Petruo, deutsche Popsängerin * 23. Oktober: Friedrich Kautz, deutscher Rapper * 24. Oktober: Amanda Aardsma, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 24. Oktober: Renee Pornero, österreichische Erotik- und Pornodarstellerin * 28. Oktober: Isabella Ochichi, kenianische Leichtathletin und Olympionikin * 29. Oktober: Max Tsui, deutscher Kameramann * 30. Oktober: Ulrike Schmetz, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 31. Oktober: Simão, portugiesischer Fußballspieler * 31. Oktober: Nicholas Angell, US-amerikanischer Eishockeyspieler November * 1. November: Andrew Sheridan, englischer Rugbyspieler miniatur|Silvio Smalun bei der DM-Kür 2006 in Berlin * 2. November: Silvio Smalun, deutscher Eiskunstläufer * 3. November: Tim McIlrath, US-amerikanischer Musiker * 3. November: Pablo Aimar, argentinischer Profifußballspieler * 3. November: Rob Jones, englischer Fußballspieler * 5. November: Patrick Owomoyela, deutscher Fußballspieler * 6. November: Lamar Odom, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler * 7. November: Marieke van der Wal, niederländische Handballspielerin * 8. November: Paul Sackey, englischer Rugbyspieler * 9. November: Casper Ankergren, dänischer Fußballspieler * 9. November: Caroline Flack, britische Fernsehmoderatorin * 9. November: Marcelina Kiala, angolanische Handballspielerin * 10. November: Andreas Lehmann, deutscher Komponist * 11. November: Baptiste Amar, französischer Eishockeyspieler * 12. November: Corey Maggette, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler * 13. November: Ron Artest, US-amerikanischer Basketballspieler * 13. November: Henrik Lundström, schwedischer Handballspieler * 14. November: Vitalij Aab, russlanddeutscher Eishockeyspieler * 14. November: Mavie Hörbiger, deutsche Schauspielerin * 14. November: Osleidys Menéndez, kubanische Leichtathletin * 14. November: Nils Meyer, deutscher Handballspieler * 15. November: Brett Lancaster, australischer Radrennfahrer * 17. November: Mikel Astarloza, spanischer Radsportler * 20. November: Bojana Popović, serbische Handballspielerin * 21. November: Vincenzo Iaquinta, italienischer Fußballspieler * 21. November: Marija Igorewna Sidorowa, russische Handballspielerin * 23. November: Herisch Ali Abdullah, Mörder von Rudolph Moshammer * 23. November: Nihat Kahveci, türkischer Fußballspieler * 23. November: Ivica Kostelić, kroatischer Skirennläufer * 23. November: Jonathan Sadowski, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 24. November: Eva Konrad, österreichische Politikerin * 26. November: Massimiliano Blardone, italienischer Skirennläufer * 26. November: Torsten Laen, dänischer Handballspieler * 26. November: Kathrin Scholl, deutsche Handballspielerin * 27. November: Aleksandar Vasoski, mazedonischer Fußballspieler * 27. November: Hilary Hahn, US-amerikanische Violinistin * 27. November: Eero Heinonen, finnischer Bassist der Band The Rasmus * 28. November: Fabian Gerber, deutscher Fußballspieler * 28. November: Chen Hong, chinesischer Badmintonspieler * 28. November: Chamillionaire, US-amerikanischer Rapper * 29. November: Simon Amstell, britischer Schauspieler und Komiker * 29. November: Gable Carr, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 29. November: Game, US-amerikanischer Rapper * 30. November: Dennis Hillebrand, deutscher Fußballspieler Dezember * 1. Dezember: Lyn Byl, deutsche Handballspielerin miniatur|Robert Dahlgren, 2011 * 1. Dezember: Robert Dahlgren, schwedischer Rennfahrer miniatur|[[Yvonne Catterfeld, 2010]] * 2. Dezember: Yvonne Catterfeld, deutsche Popsängerin und Schauspielerin * 2. Dezember: Angelina Grün, deutsche Volleyball-Nationalspielerin * 3. Dezember: Rainbow Sun Francks, kanadischer Schauspieler * 5. Dezember: Frédéric Barth, Schweizer Rennfahrer * 5. Dezember: Rustam Kasimjanov, usbekischer Schachspieler * 5. Dezember: Nick Stahl, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 5. Dezember: Cristina Vărzaru, rumänische Handballspielerin * 5. Dezember: Nathalie Walker, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 6. Dezember: Tim Cahill, australischer Fußballspieler * 6. Dezember: Simone Hanselmann, deutsche Schauspielerin * 6. Dezember: Michael Gruber, österreichischer Nordischer Kombinierer * 7. Dezember: Jennifer Carpenter, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 9. Dezember: Manuel Romeike alias King Orgasmus One, deutscher Rapper * 10. Dezember: Tatjana Nikolajewna Andrianowa, russische Mittelstreckenläuferin * 10. Dezember: Ildefons Lima Solà, andorranischer Fußballspieler * 11. Dezember: Louise Mortensen, dänische Handballspielerin * 12. Dezember: Emin Araz oğlu Ağalarov, aserbaidschanischer Sänger und Komponist * 12. Dezember: Diego Baldenweg, australischer Filmmusik-Komponist * 12. Dezember: Daniel Lins Côrtes, brasilianisch-neuseeländischer Fußballspieler * 13. Dezember: Jurica Puljiz, kroatischer Fußballspieler * 14. Dezember: Tobias Willi, deutscher Fußballspieler * 14. Dezember: Michael Owen, englischer Fußballspieler * 16. Dezember: Benjamin Kugel, deutscher Fitnesstrainer * 16. Dezember: Daniel Narcisse, französischer Handballspieler * 16. Dezember: Flo Rida, Rapper * 18. Dezember: Mamady Sidibe, malischer Fußballspieler * 19. Dezember: Britta Andersen, dänische Badmintonspielerin * 19. Dezember: Nikolai Bury, deutscher Filmschauspieler * 19. Dezember: Patrick Stanke, deutscher Musicaldarsteller * 19. Dezember: Gareth Williams, walisischer Rugbyspieler * 20. Dezember: Michael Rogers, australischer Radrennfahrer * 21. Dezember: Obaidulla Karimi, afghanischer Fußballspieler * 22. Dezember: Régis Dorn, französischer Fußballspieler * 23. Dezember: Ina Paule Klink, deutsche Schauspielerin * 24. Dezember: Erkan Maria Moosleitner, deutscher Komiker und Filmschauspieler * 24. Dezember: Ariane Grundies, deutsche Schriftstellerin * 25. Dezember: Ferman Akgül, türkischer Songwriter und Sänger * 25. Dezember: Robert Huff, britischer Rennfahrer * 26. Dezember: Mark Cueto, englischer Rugbyspieler * 28. Dezember: B-Tight, deutscher Rapper * 28. Dezember: Senna Guemmour, deutsche Sängerin der Band Monrose * 28. Dezember: Daniel Montenegro, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 28. Dezember: Frank Schumann, deutscher Handballspieler * 29. Dezember: Tricia Flores, belizische Leichtathletin * 29. Dezember: John Paul Hutchinson, australisch-maltesischer Fußballspieler * 30. Dezember: Flávio da Silva Amado, angolanischer Fußballspieler * 30. Dezember: Elena Oana Antonescu, rumänische Politikerin * 31. Dezember: Elaine Cassidy, irische Schauspielerin * 31. Dezember: Agnieszka Grochowska, polnische Schauspielerin * 31. Dezember: Danny Watts, britischer Rennfahrer Tag unbekannt * Andre, armenischer Sänger * Bini Adamczak, deutsche Autorin * Nazanin Afshin-Jam, kanadische Menschenrechtlerin und Sängerin * Luis von Ahn, guatemaltekischer Professor für Informatik * Denise Amann, österreichische Autorin und Fernsehköchin * Thomas Dybdahl, norwegischer Musiker * Natalia González Figueroa, argentinische Pianistin * Leonhard Mahlich, deutscher Synchronsprecher * Matthias Maierhofer, österreichischer Organist und Kirchenmusiker * Johannes Moser, deutscher Cellist * Inga Raab, deutsche Cellistin * Alexander Schubert, deutscher Musiker * Patrick Watson, kanadischer Singer-Songwriter Gestorben Januar * 3. Januar: Conrad Nicholson Hilton, Gründer der Hilton Hotel Corporation (* 1887) * 4. Januar: Peter Frankenfeld, Schauspieler, Showmaster, Sänger (* 1913) * 4. Januar: John B. Hollister, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1890) * 4. Januar: Vincent Korda, ungarischer Szenenbildner (* 1896) * 5. Januar: Charles Mingus, US-amerikanischer Jazzmusiker (* 1922) * 6. Januar: Giorgio Colli, italienischer Philosoph (* 1917) * 8. Januar: Sara Carter, US-amerikanische Country-Sängerin (* 1898) * 8. Januar: Wuert Engelmann, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler (* 1908) * 8. Januar: Johannes Georg Dietrich Mebus, deutscher Politiker und Theologe (* 1896) * 8. Januar: Bogdan Ostromęcki, polnischer Lyriker, Essayist und Übersetzer (* 1911) * 9. Januar: Edmund Knorr, deutscher Lehrer, Heimatpfleger, Naturschützer und Ornithologe (* 1885) * 9. Januar: Pier Luigi Nervi, italienischer Bauingenieur (* 1891) * 9. Januar: Józef Chwedczuk, polnischer Organist und Musikpädagoge (* 1902) * 12. Januar: Pete Smith, US-amerikanischer Filmproduzent und Oscarpreisträger (* 1892) * 13. Januar: Donny Hathaway, US-amerikanischer Soul-Musiker (* 1945) * 15. Januar: Charles W. Morris, US-amerikanischer Semiotiker (* 1903) * 16. Januar: August Heißmeyer, führendes Mitglied der SS und General der Waffen-SS (* 1897) * 18. Januar: Hubertus von Aulock, deutscher Militär (* 1891) * 18. Januar: Maurice Challe, französischer General (* 1905) * 19. Januar: Egon Höhmann, deutscher Politiker (* 1926) miniatur|120px|Tuffy Leemans * 19. Januar: Tuffy Leemans, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler (* 1912) * 20. Januar: Margarete Gröwel, deutsche Politikerin (* 1899) * 21. Januar: Hans-Hilmar Staudte, deutscher Schachmeister und Problemkomponist (* 1911) * 21. Januar: Hermann Gösmann, Präsident des Deutschen Fußball-Bundes (* 1904) * 24. Januar: Hermann Hilber, deutscher Arzt und Medizinprofessor (* 1910) * 24. Januar: Victoria Ocampo Aguirre, argentinische Schriftstellerin, Übersetzerin und Kulturmanagerin (* 1890) * 26. Januar: Werner Kallmorgen, Architekt (* 1902) * 26. Januar: Nelson A. Rockefeller, US-amerikanischer Politiker, Vizepräsident der USA (* 1908) * 29. Januar: Alf Robert Bertil Ahlberg, schwedischer Schriftsteller, Humanist und Philosoph (* 1892) * 29. Januar: René Deltgen, luxemburgischer Schauspieler (* 1909) Februar * 1. Februar: Luise Albertz, deutsche Politikerin (* 1901) * 2. Februar: Sid Vicious, britischer Punkrock-Musiker (* 1957) * 3. Februar: Fritz Berg, Unternehmer, 1. BDI Vorsitzender nach 1945 (* 1901) * 7. Februar: Josef Mengele, Arzt im KZ Auschwitz, berüchtigt für seine Menschenversuche (* 1911) * 9. Februar: Dennis Gábor, ungarischer Physiker (* 1900) * 10. Februar: Henry B. Ollendorff, US-amerikanischer Jurist und Sozialarbeiter (* 1907) * 10. Februar: Edvard Kardelj, jugoslawischer Politiker (* 1910) * 13. Februar: Franz Jacobi, Hüttenbeamter in der Dortmunder Stahlindustrie und Mitbegründer von Borussia Dortmund (* 1888) * 20. Februar: Nereo Rocco, italienischer Fußballspieler und -trainer (* 1912) * 21. Februar: Waldemar de Brito, brasilianischer Fußballspieler (* 1913) * 21. Februar: Otto Ambros, österreichischer Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1910) * 21. Februar: Leopold Hainisch, österreichischer Schauspieler und Theater-, Film- und Fernsehregisseur (* 1891) * 23. Februar: W. A. C. Bennett, kanadischer Politiker (* 1900) * 24. Februar: Hans Pössenbacher, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1895) * 25. Februar: Henrich Focke, deutscher Flugzeug- und Hubschrauberkonstrukteur (* 1890) * 26. Februar: Peter Hamel deutscher Regisseur (* 1911) März miniatur|Dewey F. Bartlett * 1. März: Dewey Follett Bartlett, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1919) * 5. März: Dore Jacobs, deutsche Pädagogin (* 1894) * 8. März: Robin J. S. Cooke, australischer Vulkanologe (* 1938) * 11. März: Beattie Feathers, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler und -Trainer (* 1908) * 11. März: Jeanne Leleu, französische Komponistin (* 1898) * 13. März: Per Hækkerup, dänischer sozialdemokratischer Politiker (* 1915) * 13. März: Parviz Nikkhah, iranischer Studentenführer (* 1938) * 15. März: Lucien N. Andriot, französischer Kameramann (* 1892) * 17. März: Jean Monnet, französischer Staatsmann und Politiker (* 1888) * 22. März: Theo Aaldering,deutscher Gewichtheber (* 1920) * 22. März: Paul Nevermann, deutscher Politiker (* 1902) * 25. März: Georges Antenen, schweizerischer Radrennfahrer (* 1903) * 25. März: Anton Heiller, österreichischer Komponist, Organist und Musikpädagoge (* 1923) * 25. März: Franco Manzecchi, italienischer Jazz-Schlagzeuger (* 1931) * 25. März: Gustav Adolf Scheel, NS-Studentenführer, Organisator der Deportation der Karlsruher Juden (* 1907) * 29. März: Edith von Sanden-Guja, deutsche Tierplastikerin, Malerin (* 1894) * 30. März: Hans Liesche, deutscher Leichtathlet (* 1891) * 30. März: José María Velasco Ibarra, Staatspräsident von Ecuador (* 1893) April mini|hochkant|Zulfikar Ali Bhutto * 4. April: Zulfikar Ali Bhutto, Staatspräsident und Premierminister von Pakistan (* 1928) * 6. April: Helmut Berve, deutscher Althistoriker, Epigraph und Prosopograph (* 1896) * 6. April: Norman Tokar, US-amerikanischer Filmregisseur und Schauspieler (* 1919) * 7. April: Bruno Apitz, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1900) * 7. April: Amir Abbas Hoveyda, iranischer Premierminister (* 1919) * 7. April: Charles W. Sawyer, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1887) * 10. April: Dom Paul Benoît, Luxemburger Komponist (* 1893) * 10. April: Nino Rota, italienischer Komponist (* 1911) * 12. April: Mohammed Ali Akid, tunesischer Fußballspieler (* 1949) * 12. April: Karl Anton, tschechischer Filmregisseur, Drehbuchautor und Filmproduzent (* 1898) * 13. April: Günter Henle, deutscher Politiker (* 1899) * 14. April: Alfred Loritz, deutscher Politiker (* 1902) * 14. April: Harry Meyen, deutscher Schauspieler und Ex-Mann von Romy Schneider, Suizid (* 1924) * 15. April: Ludwig Polsterer, österreichischer Zeitungsherausgeber (* 1927) * 17. April: Paolo Barison, italienischer Fußballspieler und -trainer (* 1936) * 19. April: Wilhelm Bittrich, deutscher General und SS-Obergruppenführer (* 1894) * 19. April: Rogers Morton, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1914) * 20. April: Giuseppe Accattino, italienischer Filmregisseur, Drehbuchautor und Produzent (* 1914) * 21. April: Franz-Leo Andries, deutscher Komponist, Musikproduzent und Schlagertexter (* 1912) * 22. April: Amedeo Biavati, italienischer Fußballspieler (* 1915) * 25. April: Robert van't Hoff, niederländischer Architekt (* 1887) * 27. April: Willi Paul, deutscher Autor, Widerstandskämpfer ( * 1897) * 27. April: Willibald Schmaus, deutscher-österreichischer Fußballspieler (* 1912) * 28. April: Willi Stech, deutscher Pianist, Bandleader und Komponist (* 1905) * 30. April: Hugo Scharnberg, deutscher Politiker (* 1893) Mai * 2. Mai: Giulio Natta, italienischer Chemiker (* 1903) * 5. Mai: Rudolf Pfeiffer, deutscher Altphilologe (* 1889) * 6. Mai: Milton Ager, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1879) * 8. Mai: Talcott Parsons, US-amerikanischer Soziologe (* 1902) * 10. Mai: Louis Paul Boon, flämischer Schriftsteller (* 1912) mini|hochkant=0.6|Barbara Hutton, 1931 * 11. Mai: Barbara Hutton, Enkelin und Erbin von Frank Winfield Woolworth (* 1912) * 11. Mai: Felix von Eckardt, deutscher Politiker (* 1903) * 11. Mai: Lester Flatt, US-amerikanischer Country-Musiker (* 1914) * 14. Mai: Jean Rhys, britische Schriftstellerin (* 1890) * 15. Mai: Eduard Zak, österreichischer Schriftsteller, Übersetzer und Kritiker (* 1906) * 16. Mai: Robert Florey, französisch-US-amerikanischer Regisseur, Autor und Schauspieler (* 1900) * 18. Mai: Karl E. Schedl, österreichischer Zoologe und Forstwissenschaftler (* 1898) * 19. Mai: Sami Gabra, ägyptischer Ägyptologe und Koptologe (* 1892) * 22. Mai: Kurt Jooss, deutscher Tänzer, Choreograf und Tanzpädagoge (* 1901) * 24. Mai: Francisco Casabona, brasilianischer Komponist (* 1894) * 24. Mai: Marvin Duchow, kanadischer Komponist, Musikwissenschaftler und -pädagoge (* 1914) * 29. Mai: Mary Pickford, kanadisch-US-amerikanische Schauspielerin der Stumm- und frühen Tonfilmzeit (* 1892) * 31. Mai: Gebhard Friedrich Amann, österreichischer Politiker (* 1899) Juni miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Ehrung zum 100. Geburtstag durch eine Sonderbriefmarke der Deutschen Post AG, [[Briefmarken-Jahrgang 2009 der Bundesrepublik Deutschland|im Jahre 2009]] * 1. Juni: Werner Forßmann, deutscher Mediziner (* 1904) * 2. Juni: Leonard W. Hall, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1900) * 3. Juni: Arno Schmidt, deutscher Schriftsteller und Übersetzer (* 1914) * 5. Juni: Heinz Erhardt, deutscher Komiker, Musiker, Entertainer, Schauspieler, Dichter (* 1909) * 6. Juni: José Reyes, Flamencosänger aus Südfrankreich (* 1928) mini|links|hochkant=0.6|[[Reinhard Gehlen]] * 8. Juni: Reinhard Gehlen, General der Wehrmacht und Präsident des BND (* 1902) * 10. Juni: Anton Rosen, deutscher Lehrer und Heimatforscher (* 1892) mini|hochkant=0.6|[[John Wayne, 1963'']] * 11. Juni: John Wayne, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1907) * 12. Juni: Ferenc Nagy, ungarischer Ministerpräsident (* 1903) * 12. Juni: Hans Richarts, deutscher Politiker (* 1910) * 13. Juni: Sunshine Sue, US-amerikanische Country-Musikerin (* 1915) * 14. Juni: Ahmed Zahir, afghanischer Sänger (* 1946) * 15. Juni: Ernst Meister, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1911) * 16. Juni: Ignatius Kutu Acheampong, Staatschef von Ghana (* 1931) * 16. Juni: Akwasi Afrifa, Staatschef von Ghana (* 1936) * 16. Juni: Nicholas Ray, US-amerikanischer Filmregisseur (* 1911) * 16. Juni: Liselotte Welskopf-Henrich, deutsche Schriftstellerin und Althistorikerin (* 1901) * 18. Juni: Sigmund Graff, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1898) * 21. Juni: Angus MacLise, US-amerikanischer Schlagzeuger, Komponist, Dichter und bildender Künstler (* 1938) * 22. Juni: Louis Chiron, monegassischer Automobilrennfahrer (* 1899) * 25. Juni: Ewa Bandrowska-Turska, polnische Sängerin und Musikpädagogin (* 1894) * 25. Juni: Philippe Halsman, Fotograf (* 1906) * 25. Juni: J. Millard Tawes, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1894) * 26. Juni: Fred Akuffo, Staatschef von Ghana (* 1937) * 26. Juni: Franz-Josef Röder, Ministerpräsident des Saarlandes (* 1909) * 28. Juni: Paul Dessau, deutscher Komponist und Dirigent (* 1894) * 29. Juni: Lowell George, US-amerikanischer Musiker (* 1945) * 29. Juni: Blas de Otero, spanischer Lyriker (* 1916) * 30. Juni: Hugh Garner, kanadischer Schriftsteller (* 1913) Juli * 1. Juli: Wsewolod Michailowitsch Bobrow, sowjetischer Fußball- und Eishockeyspieler (* 1922) * 1. Juli: Eduard Bargheer, deutscher Maler (* 1901) * 6. Juli: Antonio María Barbieri, Erzbischof von Montevideo und Kardinal (* 1892) * 6. Juli: Van McCoy, US-amerikanischer Musiker und Produzent (* 1940) * 8. Juli: Charles Elliot Kynard, US-amerikanischer Kirchenorganist und Hammond-Orgel-Spieler (* 1933) * 8. Juli: Tommaso Landolfi, italienischer Schriftsteller (* 1908) miniatur|Robert B. Woodward * 8. Juli: Robert B. Woodward, US-amerikanischer Chemiker (* 1917) * 8. Juli: Shinichirō Tomonaga, japanischer Physiker (* 1906) * 8. Juli: Elizabeth Ryan, US-amerikanische Tennisspielerin (* 1892) * 9. Juli: Adolphus Peter Elkin, australischer Ethnologe, Anthropologe und Linguist (* 1891) * 10. Juli: Arthur Fiedler, US-amerikanischer Dirigent und Violinist (* 1894) * 11. Juli: Walter Arnold, deutscher Bildhauer (* 1909) * 11. Juli: Hermann Zondek, Arzt (* 1887) * 12. Juli: Georgi Michailowitsch Berijew, sowjetischer Flugzeugkonstrukteur (* 1903) * 12. Juli: Kalervo Tuukanen, finnischer Komponist (* 1909) * 13. Juli: Ludwig Merwart, österreichischer Künstler (* 1913) * 14. Juli: Santos Urdinarán, uruguayischer Fußballspieler (* 1900) * 15. Juli: Georges Darrieus, französischer Ingenieur (* 1888) * 15. Juli: Gustavo Díaz Ordaz, mexikanischer Politiker und Präsident von Mexiko (* 1911) * 16. Juli: James Francis McIntyre, Erzbischof von Los Angeles und Kardinal (* 1886) * 16. Juli: Georg Paucker, Kurzschrifttheoretiker und -praktiker (* 1910) * 16. Juli: Alfred Deller, englischer Sänger (* 1912) * 16. Juli: Bob Douglas, US-amerikanischer Sportmanager, Gründer der New York Renaissance (* 1882) * 17. Juli: Edward Akufo-Addo, Präsident von Ghana (* 1906) * 18. Juli: Herbert Hennies, Deutscher Schauspieler, Hörspielsprecher, Schriftsteller und Liedtexter (* 1900) * 18. Juli: Wolfgang Yourgrau, US-amerikanischer Sozialpsychologe, Physiker und Journalist (* 1908) * 21. Juli: Ludwig Renn, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1889) * 22. Juli: Sándor Kocsis, ungarischer Fußballspieler (* 1929) * 23. Juli: Mathieu Ahlersmeyer, deutscher Opernsänger und Schauspieler (* 1896) * 23. Juli: Joseph Kessel, französischer Journalist und Schriftsteller (* 1898) * 26. Juli: Dieter Koulmann, deutscher Fußballspieler (* 1939) * 28. Juli: Don Miller, US-amerikanischer Jurist, American-Football-Spieler und -Trainer (* 1902) * 28. Juli: Frederick Stafford, Schauspieler (* 1928) * 31. Juli: José Della Torre, argentinischer Fußballspieler und -trainer (* 1906) * 31. Juli: Wilhelm Nauhaus, deutscher Buchbinder, Künstler, Archivar und Publizist (* 1899) August * 1. August: Ethelbert Stauffer, protestantischer Theologe (* 1902) * 2. August: Hermann Schmitt-Vockenhausen, deutscher Politiker und MdB (* 1923) miniatur|hochkant=0.6|[[Bertil Ohlin.]] * 3. August: Bertil Ohlin, schwedischer Ökonom (* 1899) * 3. August: Alfredo Ottaviani, römisch-katholischer Kardinal (* 1890) * 6. August: Feodor Lynen, deutscher Biochemiker und Nobelpreisträger (* 1911) * 8. August: Emil Belzner, deutscher Journalist und Schriftsteller (* 1901) * 9. August: Josef Eichner, Politiker und Bundestagsabgeordneter der Bayernpartei (* 1899) * 10. August: Walther Gerlach, deutscher Physiker (* 1889) * 10. August: José María Pinilla Fábrega, 34. Staatspräsident von Panama (* 1919) * 11. August: Michail Iwanowitsch An, sowjetischer Fußballspieler (* 1953) * 11. August: Georgi Florowski, orthodoxer Theologe (* 1893) miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Ernst Boris Chain * 12. August: Ernst Boris Chain, britischer Biochemiker (* 1906) * 12. August: James Gordon Farrell, irisch-britischer Schriftsteller (* 1935) * 13. August: Fukunaga Takehiko, japanischer Schriftsteller und Übersetzer (* 1918) * 14. August: Richard Alewyn, deutscher Germanist und Literaturkritiker (* 1902) * 15. August: Asa Martin, US-amerikanischer Old-Time-Musiker (* 1900) * 16. August: John Diefenbaker, kanadischer Politiker (Premierminister) (* 1895) * 16. August: F. Ryan Duffy, US-amerikanischer Politiker und Jurist (* 1888) * 17. August: Vivian Vance, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1909) * 21. August: Karl Bergmann, deutscher Politiker, MdB (* 1907) * 21. August: Giuseppe Meazza, italienischer Fußballspieler und -trainer (* 1910) * 22. August: James T. Farrell, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller (* 1904) * 22. August: Snjolaug Sigurdson, kanadische Pianistin und Musikpädagogin (* 1914) * 24. August: Hanna Reitsch, deutsche Flugpionierin und Fliegerin (* 1912) * 24. August: Fritz Riemann, deutscher Psychoanalytiker (* 1902) * 24. August: Nakano Shigeharu, japanischer Schriftsteller (* 1902) * 25. August: Stan Kenton, US-amerikanischer Klavierspieler und -Komponist (* 1911) * 25. August: Hans Schimank, deutscher Physiker und Wissenschaftsgeschichtler (* 1888) * 26. August: Mika Waltari, finnischer Schriftsteller (* 1908) miniatur|hochkant=0.6|Louis Mountbatten * 27. August: Louis Mountbatten, 1. Earl Mountbatten of Burma, britischer Admiral und Staatsmann (* 1900) * 27. August: Bill Spear, US-amerikanischer Autorennfahrer (* 1916) * 27. August: Bolesław Szabelski, polnischer Komponist (* 1896) * 28. August: Andreas Matthäus, österreichisch-französischer Fußballspieler (* 1909) * 31. August: Celso Emilio Ferreiro, spanisch-galicischer Schriftsteller und Journalist (* 1912) September * 2. September: Johannes Kleinhappl, katholischer Priester und Moraltheologe (* 1893) * 4. September: Sefton Delmer, englischer Journalist (* 1904) * 5. September: Alberto di Jorio, Kardinal der römisch-katholischen Kirche (* 1884) * 6. September: Ronald Binge, britischer Komponist (* 1910) * 6. September: Joachim Jeremias, Theologe und Orientalist (* 1900) * 7. September: Erich Schumm, deutscher Fabrikant Erfinder von ESBIT (* 1907) * 8. September: Jean Seberg, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin (* 1938) * 9. September: Ali-Naghi Vaziri, iranischer Musiker und Komponist (* 1887) * 10. September: Stanislaw Filippowitsch Ljudkewitsch, russischer Komponist (* 1879) * 10. September: Agostinho Neto, erster Präsident von Angola, Dichter und nationalistischer Führer (* 1922) * 11. September: Ignacio María Aguirrezabala Ibarbia, spanischer Fußballspieler (* 1909) * 11. September: Alexander Schawinsky, Schweizer Maler, Fotograf und Bühnenbildner (* 1904) * 12. September: Agop Dilâçar, türkischer Professor und Turkologe (* 1895) * 12. September: Jocelyne LaGarde, französisch-polynesische Schauspielerin (* 1924) * 12. September: Josef Müller, CSU-Vorsitzender (* 1898) * 14. September: Raymond Loucheur, französischer Komponist (* 1899) * 15. September: Orrice Abram Murdock, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1893) * 16. September: Gio Ponti, italienischer Architekt (* 1891) * 16. September: Rob Slotemaker, niederländischer Autorennfahrer * (1929) * 16. September: Heinrich Tenhumberg, Bischof von Münster (* 1915) * 17. September: Günther Jachmann, deutscher Altphilologe (* 1887) * 20. September: Ludvík Svoboda, tschechoslowakischer General und Präsident (* 1895) * 21. September: Dieter Seeler, deutscher Fußballspieler (* 1931) * 21. September: Sámal Joensen-Mikines, färöischer Maler (* 1906) * 22. September: Otto Frisch, britischer Atomphysiker (* 1904) * 24. September: Michelangelo Abbado, italienischer Violinist, Dirigent und Musikpädagoge (* 1900) * 25. September: Tapio Rautavaara, finnischer Leichtathlet, Musiker und Schauspieler (* 1915) * 27. September: Jimmy McCulloch, britischer Musiker (* 1953) * 27. September: Pascal Pia, französischer Schriftsteller und Journalist (* 1903) * 28. September: Franz Gruss, österreichischer Maler, Zeichner und Freskant (* 1891) * 29. September: Francisco Macías Nguema, erster Präsident von Äquatorialguinea (* 1924) Oktober * 1. Oktober: Dorothy Arzner, US-amerikanische Regisseurin (* 1897) * 1. Oktober: Roy Harris, US-amerikanischer Komponist (* 1898) * 3. Oktober: Humberto Teixeira, brasilianischer Musiker und Komponist (* 1915) * 5. Oktober: Sophie Dorothee von Podewils, deutsche Erzählerin und Lyrikerin (* 1909) * 6. Oktober: Tatjana Iwanow, deutsche Schauspielerin und Sängerin (* 1925) miniatur|hochkant|W. Chapman Revercomb * 6. Oktober: W. Chapman Revercomb, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1895) * 8. Oktober: David Izenzon, US-amerikanischer Jazz-Bassist (* 1932) * 9. Oktober: Elizabeth Bishop, US-amerikanische Schriftstellerin und Pulitzer Preis Trägerin (* 1911) * 9. Oktober: Iknadios Bedros XVI. Batanian, Patriarch von Kilikien (* 1899) * 10. Oktober: Paul Paray, französischer Dirigent und Komponist (* 1886) * 13. Oktober: Rebecca Clarke, englische Komponistin und Bratschistin (* 1886) * 14. Oktober: Arthur Mendel, US-amerikanischer Chordirigent, Musikwissenschaftler und -pädagoge (* 1905) * 15. Oktober: Gus Cannon, US-amerikanischer Blues-Musiker (* 1883) * 15. Oktober: Jacob L. Devers, US-amerikanischer General (* 1887) * 17. Oktober: Karel Reiner, tschechischer Komponist (* 1910) * 18. Oktober: Hellmuth von Hase, deutscher Verleger (* 1891) * 18. Oktober: Hans Seigewasser, deutscher Politiker (* 1905) * 19. Oktober: Richard Friedenthal, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1896) * 23. Oktober: Antonio Caggiano, Erzbischof von Buenos Aires und Kardinal (* 1889) * 24. Oktober: Carlo Abarth, italienischer Motorradrennfahrer und Unternehmer (* 1908) * 24. Oktober: Heinz Frommhold, deutscher Politiker (* 1906) * 26. Oktober: Park Chung-hee, südkoreanischer Politiker (* 1917) * 31. Oktober: Carl Merz, österreichischer Kabarettist und Schriftsteller (* 1906) November * 1. November: Mamie Eisenhower, First Lady der USA (* 1896) * 5. November: Al Capp, US-amerikanischer Comiczeichner und -autor (* 1909) * 6. November: Cecil Purdy, australischer Schachspieler (* 1906) * 10. November: Friedrich Torberg, österreichischer Schriftsteller und Journalist (* 1908) * 10. November: Erwin Kramer, Minister für Verkehrswesen der DDR (* 1902) * 11. November: Dimitri Tiomkin, russisch/ukrainischer-US-amerikanischer Filmkomponist und Dirigent (* 1894) * 12. November: Ursula Adam, deutsche Journalistin und Dichterin (* 1922) * 17. November: John Glascock, britischer Musiker (* 1951) miniatur|hochkant|Immanuel Velikovsky * 17. November: Immanuel Velikovsky, Arzt, Psychoanalytiker und Autor (* 1895) * 22. November: George Froeschel, österreichisch-amerikanischer Schriftsteller und Drehbuchautor (* 1891) * 22. November: Frans de Bruyn Kops, niederländischer Fußballspieler (* 1886) * 23. November: Merle Oberon, britische Schauspielerin (* 1911) * 23. November: Charles E. Potter, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1916) * 24. November: Hans Nachtsheim, Zoologe und Genetiker (* 1890) * 26. November: John Cromwell, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1887) * 29. November: Zeppo Marx, US-amerikanischer Komiker (* 1901) * 29. November: Walter Matthias Diggelmann, Schweizer Schriftsteller (* 1927) * 30. November: Arno Assmann, deutscher Schauspieler, Regisseur und Intendant (* 1908) Dezember * 3. Dezember: Hans Rohde, deutscher Fußball-Nationalspieler (* 1914) * 4. Dezember: Friedrich Ebert junior, SED-Funktionär der DDR und Oberbürgermeister von Ost-Berlin (* 1894) * 4. Dezember: Hans Vogt, Erfinder des Lichttonverfahrens (* 1890) * 4. Dezember: Walther Müller, deutscher Physiker (* 1905) * 5. Dezember: Sonia Delaunay-Terk, französische Malerin (* 1885) * 5. Dezember: Alfred Quellmalz, Musikwissenschaftler (* 1899) * 7. Dezember: Edward Gottlieb, US-amerikanischer Unternehmer (* 1898) * 7. Dezember: Nicolas Born, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1937) * 9. Dezember: Arthur Mertins, deutscher Politiker (* 1898) * 11. Dezember: Alfred Jepsen, deutscher lutherischer Theologe und Religionshistoriker (* 1900) * 11. Dezember: Carlo Schmid, deutscher Politologe und Politiker (* 1896) miniatur|Kardinal Bengsch * 13. Dezember: Alfred Bengsch, katholischer Bischof und Kardinal (* 1921) * 15. Dezember: Georg Trexler, deutscher Kirchenmusiker, Musikpädagoge und Komponist (* 1903) * 16. Dezember: Vaqif Mustafazadə, aserbaidschanischer Komponist und Pianist (* 1940) * 19. Dezember: Nat W. Finston, US-amerikanischer Komponist und Dirigent (* 1895) * 19. Dezember: Wilhelm Kaisen, deutscher Politiker, Bremer Bürgermeister (* 1887) * 20. Dezember: Wolfgang Metzger, Psychologe, Vertreter der zweiten Generation der Gestalttheorie (* 1899) * 21. Dezember: Michl Lang, deutscher Volksschauspieler (* 1899) * 21. Dezember: Ermindo Angel Onega, argentinischer Fußballspieler (* 1940) * 22. Dezember: Albin Nikolaus Angerer, deutscher Arzt und Studentenhistoriker (* 1885) * 23. Dezember: Peggy Guggenheim, Kunstsammlerin und Galeristin (* 1898) * 24. Dezember: Rudi Dutschke, Studentenführer, Dissident (* 1940) * 26. Dezember: Karl Hubbuch, deutscher Kunstprofessor (* 1891) * 26. Dezember: Helmut Hasse, deutscher Mathematiker (* 1898) * 28. Dezember: Walter Hochmuth, deutscher Politiker und Antifaschist (* 1904) * 29. Dezember: Branimir Sakač, kroatischer Komponist (* 1918) * 30. Dezember: Richard Rodgers, US-amerikanischer Musical-Komponist (* 1902) * 31. Dezember: Marje Sink, estnische Komponistin (* 1910) Tag unbekannt * Leif Erland Andersson, schwedischer Astronom (* 1944) * Eduardo Andreozzi, brasilianischer Jazzmusiker (* 1892) * Masahito Ara, japanischer Literaturwissenschaftler und -kritiker (* 1913) * Jeanne Dusseau, kanadische Sängerin und Musikpädagogin (* 1893) * Jerwand Kotschar, armenischer Maler und Bildhauer (* 1899) * Robert Lannoy, französischer Komponist (* 1915) * Roman Ryterband, polnischer Komponist, Dirigent und Pianist (* 1914) * Takiguchi Shūzō, japanischer Lyriker, Kunstkritiker und Maler (* 1903) Nobelpreise * Physik: Sheldon Glashow, Abdus Salam und Steven Weinberg * Chemie: Herbert C. Brown und Georg Wittig * Medizin: Allan M. Cormack und Godfrey N. Hounsfield * Literatur: Odysseas Elytis * Friedensnobelpreis: Mutter Teresa * Wirtschaftswissenschaft: Theodore Schultz und William Arthur Lewis Musik Band-Gründungen * Hans-A-Plast * Bad Brains * Men At Work * No Means No * Fehlfarben * Godewind * Social Distortion Album-Veröffentlichungen * ABBA – Voulez-Vous * AC/DC – Highway to Hell * David Bowie – Lodger * Chris de Burgh – Crusader * The Clash – London Calling * The Cure – Three Imaginary Boys * Dire Straits – Communiqué * Nina Hagen – Unbehagen * Michael Jackson – Off the Wall * Elton John – Victim of Love * Joy Division – Unknown Pleasures * Kiss – Dynasty * Led Zeppelin – In Through the Out Door * Peter Maffay – Steppenwolf * Manfred Mann's Earth Band – Angel Station * Bob Marley & The Wailers – Survival * Motörhead – Bomber * The Alan Parsons Project – Pyramid und Eve * Pink Floyd – The Wall * The Police – Regatta de Blanc * Queen – Live Killers * Scorpions – Lovedrive * Tina Turner – Love Explosion * Neil Young & Crazy Horse – Live Rust * Frank Zappa – Joe’s Garage Act I & II * ZZ Top – Degüello * Iron Maiden – The Soundhouse Tapes * Van Halen – Van Halen II Sonstiges * Gali Atari und Milk & Honey gewinnen am 31. März in Jerusalem mit dem Lied „Hallelujah“ für Israel die 24. Auflage des Eurovision Song Contest * Liste der Nummer-eins-Hits in Deutschland (1979) Weblinks * http://www.dhm.de/lemo/html/1979/ (lebendiges virtuelles Museum Online) Referenzen